TheCannon's DC Animated Universe
This is my DC Animated Universe. This is not my top priority right now, so it will take a while to add the shows and stuff, since I want to get my Marvel Universe and Justice League Adventures done first. Superman: the New Animated Series This is a new show centered around Superman, the first one since Superman: the Animated Series. 26 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. It has been confirmed that Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod, Parasite, Livewire, Metallo, and Bizarro have been confirmed to appear in the series.? It will be based 100% off of the New 52 Superman. Tim Daly reprises his role as Superman. Batman: Gotham Knights Another series centered around Batman. This will be worked on by DC Animated Veteran Bruce Timm. The show has been confirmed to be darkser than previous Batman shows. 26 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. It has been confirmed that Kevin Conroy will reprise his role as Batman. It will re-imagine Batman, with Bruce Wayne a teenager fighting crime. Wonder Woman The first animated show centered around Wonder Woman. It will be based off of the post-crisis version of the character. This show will be set in the same continuity with the 2009 animated movie, including Keri Russell reprising her role as Wonder Woman. 13 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. Green Lantern: the Animated Series This has no relation to the current Green Lantern show. IT is a new series based on Green Lantern. It takes elements from the comic books, the Green Lantern movie, and my ideas for the sequels, including Ryan Reynolds reprising his role as Hal Jordan. 13 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. Aquaman: the Animated Series The first animated series centered around Aquaman. The series is based off of the New 52 Aquaman. 13 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. The Flash: Fastest Man Alive The first animated series centered the Flash. The series is based off of my Flash film series, with Bradley Cooper reprising his role as Flash. 13 episodes have been ordered for Season 1. Justice League: World's Greatest Heroes Another series centered around the Justice League. It will take elements from my Justice League movie ideas, which is loosly based off of the New 52 Justice League. While a roster has not been confirmed, it has been confirmed that Tim Daly reprisies his role as Superman, Ryan Reynolds will reprise his role as Green Lantern, Bradley Cooper will reprise his role as Flash, and Keri Russell will reprise her role as Wonder Woman. Darkseid has been confirmed to appear in the series. Teen Titans A Teen Titans series which spins off from Justice League: World's Greatest Heroes.? The roster has not been confirmed yet, though Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Starfire, Hawkgirl, Wonder Girl, Speedy and Cyborg have been confirmed to appear.? Batman has been confirmed to appear in the series, though his role is unknown. Batman Beyond A reboot of the original TV Series of the same name.? Little is currently known about the series. Category:Universes